Australia
'2P! Australia is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "'''Another Color". He received the human name, Oscar Kirkland. 2p Australia is an ancient nation, one regarded with a high amount of respect Like all nations, he has his enemies, but they seldom confront him --and, when they do, usually have wind up with the broken bones to prove their arguable idiocy. Not necessarily the most popular incarnation/interpretation of 2P! Australia but definitely the most active, all information is pulled from father-australia.tumblr.com, which is an ask blog revolving around the character Appearance * Oscar is an aboriginal, meaning his skin is dark of tone. * He used to have blond hair, but has now dyed it black; it is curly in texture, but he often straightens it for the purpose of pulling it into a bun. When it is down, it reaches his mid-back. * Oscar's eyebrows are black --any hair that grows anywhere aside from off his scalp is black unless he chose to bleach it. * Oscar has blue-green eyes, often mistaken for blue or green rather than a mixture of the two. * He is incredibly muscular, giving him a steady and firm frame. * Standing at 6'8", Oscar could be considered very intimidating with his height and muscle mass. * Oscar has quite a few scars; most notably of which is the facial scar that runs upwards nearly to his cheekbone from the corner of the left side of his mouth. * He has a light splattering of freckles on his cheeks and across his nose. They are very hard to see. * His eyes are often reddened from a lack of sleep; he has bags underneath his eyes for the very same reason. ➺Attire * In a bid to rid himself of society's projection of negative stereotypes, Oscar has a very formal appearance. * He sticks to suits and vest for the most part, even in the comfort of his own home and no matter the weather * If he must, he will reduce his formality to a black turtleneck sweater and a khaki pair of dress slacks accompanied by some black dress shoes. * He tends to stick to monochromatic and sepia palettes, although will occasionally wear some cool colors like blues or purples. Personality * Meyers Briggs type is ENTJ-A or The Commander | His logic/feeling balance is 70:30 | * Intuitive and flexible, but prefers to have a plan * Perfectly comfortable with taking charge of a situation * Believes that "There is always a way --and if there isn't, it's because I must make one." * Confident and dominant personality; however, he likes to sit back and judge a situation and its aspects before acting --and usually only acts if things get out of hand or are not going as he would like. * Despite his confidence, he is quite awkward in social situations and is more comfortable in professional settings. He is capable of opening up, of course, but it takes quite a long time for him to trust others. He is most compatible with people who will push him and who will seek him out. * Very good with communicating and expressing himself, although to a select audience as he would not share those details with friendly acquaintances. His honesty --in regards to what is troubling him etc., etc.,--is reserved for family, close friends, and his lover. * Very well spoken; blunt when he needs to be. * Due to the horrors of his colonization, he has trust and abandonment issues. This is why he will not seek others out, and why it takes him so very long to come around and open up to others. * Oscar also suffers from insomnia, which is caused by work-related stress and anxiety coupled with nightmares that plague his sleep. * He does have PTSD but is not easily triggered thanks to therapy. * Fiercely loyal and protective of those he cares about, would do anything for them. * Not quick to anger, although his wrath is something to fear for the machete-wielding aboriginal will become unstoppable, virtually, if he becomes irked enough to lash out. ➺Hobbies and skills * Can play several instruments including but not limited to Didgeridoo, Violin, Ukulele, and Piano * Oscar is a brilliant jeweler and can create anything from rings to necklaces to earrings to tongue piercings. * He can also carve wood quite well * Oscar can successfully perform many types of dance, managing the Waltz and ballet quite well. * Incredible stamina, allowing hours and hours of rigorous activity and exercise * Storytelling, reciting the myths of Dreamtime. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. References * https://father-australia.tumblr.com Gallery Tumblr oayaa1PhGp1uz1ry1o2 500.png Tumblr ob0evwC7vC1vbgtsfo1 1280.png Old but gold by doctordisorder-dafyho1.jpg 2p colo.png Tumblr oargf12cGc1uz1ry1o2 400.jpg Category:Male Category:Oceania Category:Countries